Tomodachi
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Friends, one of the greatest gifts that we have received from this world. From good times to bad times, they would always be there for us, comforting us when we cry on when laugh with us when we do the silliest of things. Treasure and have fun with them in the end! "No matter what happens Kirino, I'd always be there to help you!" BIRTHDAY FIC!


**NOTE: The time zone in my country is GMT +08:00 soooo...it's around early morning Jan. 26 here already when I post this~**

**MY FIRST STORY FOR 2013 YAY XDD /SHOT**

**Lol, forgive me for my hyperactivity, it's just this week is...well, ummm exciting? And yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: Level-5 owns Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone!**

**One more thing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENPAI! (birthday girl's name shall remain secret till further notice~ and the fct she doesn't want me to say her name here...) THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!**

* * *

The first day of school, oh, HELL NO.

That treacherous day has finally come; students were rushing in and out of their homes. Some had a cup of hot chocolate and French toast in their hands to keep themselves awake and some used bikes or ran frantically to the schools.

Kids, calm down, IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD IF YOU'RE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

_OH, YES IT IS!_

Ahem, avoid that, ahem.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, the first day of school…students rushing…oh yeah, in a certain school—namely Inazuma High—was a certain pink-haired boy stood by the gate, he had two suitcases by his side and a backpack on his shoulders. His mother was by his side, giving him advice and few…other things.

"Just remember that you shouldn't get involved in any bad situations, make friends, do all your homework, make sure tha—"

"Yes, I understand! Mom, I'm not a kid anymore…"

The pink-haired boy's mom looked at him intently before giving him another smile and patting his head, "Well, if you say so…just don't go into trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Afterwards, the boy's mom bid his son farewell and drove away back home. One thing is that, Inazuma High is a boarding school, meaning that all the students stay in this school for the rest of the school—minus Semester Breaks and the like—it was really stressing, TOO. STRESSING.

He walked his way to the entrance of the school and sighed heavily, his heart pounded and he started to sweat a little bit.

Kirino Ranmaru—who is studying for his second year in his high school years in Inazuma High; one of those students who are shy and are not fond of interacting with others and mostly mistaken for a girl—is one of the new transferees in this school. He moved from faaaaaar away, wherein he formerly lived in Hakuren. Due to a promotion his mother got from her job, he ended up to live in the small Inazuma Town.

Before entering the huge golden door in front of him, he straightened the dark blue tie he wore around his neck and dusted off the dirt that were probably on his uniform. Nervous, he opened the door slowly…and the first thing he saw is—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" a voice screeched from the hallways.

BAM!

Apparently, Kirino got hit by some random student when a few 'mischievous' students tried to surprise him on the first day of school. The student ended up bumping into Kirino, fall to the ground and hit his head on the floor.

THE SURPRISE WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Wait—what the heck am I saying?!

"Uwaaahhh, my head hurts…" the student moaned out, rubbing the back of his head. He felt a small bump on his head and everytime he would touch it, he could feel searing pain come through him. Seems like it was a little too…super effective…?

And then his eyes were directed to Kirino—

His eyes instantly widened in shock.

"AHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" the boy who bumped into Kirino yelled out.

"Uhhh…I'm not going to—"

"DON'T SAY A WORD! TAKE MY MONEY, MY HOUSE, MY CAR, ANYTHING! I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA THAT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU SO PLEASE DON'T KILLLL MEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Kirino's eyes twitched.

"I'm not going to kill you…WHO SAID I WAS?!"

"I-I can tell…FROM YOUR EYES! YOUR SOULLESS EVIL EYES! ! ! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

Before Kirino can try to confront the scaredy cat, said boy stepped on the pink-haired boy's right foot which caused Kirino to wail out in pain and hopped around for a short while. Afterwards, he knelt down, took off his shoe and sock and saw his now swollen foot. He massaged the foot with ease, his gaze turned to the hallway where the scared boy ran away.

"Geez, that kid needs to calm down…" Kirino muttered under his breath, "Is it me or is this school crazy or what?"

He stood up and wore on his shoe again, walking again through the blue, yellow and white hallways. It was a prestigious school so expect a lot of students acting like snobs, maybe? That was according to Kirino, from what he read and watched from the oh-so-common teenagers in school love stories. Where a girl enters this new school and instantly has a rival on practically the first day of school and then some time later, she meets this cute and handsome guy and blah blah, there's a love triangle between the rival, guy and girl and BAM!

In the end, the girl WINS!

Or maybe it's the girl who meets another guy and the guy ends up being rivals with the other guy that the girl met first and other stuff, war, etc, etc, I CAN'T EVEN—

Same old story as always, believe me, but the only difference is that this isn't a love story.

It's something even deeper and different from what is supposed to happen!

He can feel it in his gut, but he can't believe in such thought.

Well, he has more time to think right now.

Anyways, he looked around him and found a huge door at his right. It was painted in blue and had a lot of fancy carvings on it. The door knob was golden and really shiny enough for you to see your own face in it. Now, isn't that fancy?

"Is this…the headmaster's office?" Kirino muttered under his breath, opening the door.

His head popped inside a bit to see himself overlooking—as Kirino had said—the headmaster's office.

The walls of the room were painted in different shades of blue. There were some huge columns which were painted in white and the window panes were painted in golden yellow. There were shelves filled with books on one side, a huge statue of…some guy holding a…soccer ball? Anyway, there was also a trophy shelf filled with plagues, medals, trophies and certificates plastered in frames.

Slightly at the center of the room, there was a desk with a man sitting on an armchair. The desk was filled with tiny ornaments and whatsoever. And from where Kirino could see, he could see a small tiny plague placed on the desk. Written on it, was the name of the headmaster of Inazuma High.

Endou Mamoru.

"Ahh, I was expecting you!" a voice called out to Kirino, which made the pink-haired boy jump in surprise. He turned around and saw the headmaster smiling at him, wearing casual clothes and smiling oh-so-brightly at him.

Hey wait a minute, how did he get there? (HE'S A WIZARD.)

"U-Um…you were expecting…me?"

"YEAH!" he shouted as he grabbed him and shook his hand vigorously, "My name is Endou Mamoru, headmaster of Inazuma High!~ What's yours?"

Kirino stuttered, "K-Kirino Ranmaru…my name is K-Kirino Ranmaru, Endou-sensei…"

Endou stared at him.

"…Well, NICE TO MEET YOU KIRINO! ! !~" he squeaked in joy and shook his hand more and more harshly, making the young pink-haired boy feel dizzy, "Welcome to Inazuma High! Where our job is to make everyone happy and of course, PLAY SOCCER! Since our school's pride and joy is the soccer club and their awesome plays! You understand what I'm saying, RIGHT?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Kirino said hesitantly.

After they both shook hands—and Kirino suffering from dizziness—Endou handed to him a piece of paper and five books.

"Thank yo—GAHHH! ! !" Kirino shouted as he took the five books into his arms, "I CAN'T EVEN CARRY THESE!"

Endou stifled a laugh, "Well, it's not my fault~~ and you're staying in Dorm 2-B!" and with that, he pushed Kirino out of the office and as the pink-haired boy walked off to find his dorm, he heard a shout from him.

"HAVE FUN IN SCHOOL! ! !~~~"

Who the heck even said school was fun…

Kirino sighed deeply as he walked out of the headmaster's dorm. So this school is also famous for it's soccer club? How...expected. Sighing deeply, he decided that he will go to his dorm since he wanted to take a nice, clean shower now.

He walked through a long flight of stairs, huge hallways and confusing paths. Finally, after like a, MILLENNIUM, he reached his dorm.

"FINALLY! 2-B!" He shouted happily.

And the moment he opened the door, a boy suddenly jumped right in front of him. His shoulder-length, brown hair swaying and his gleaming brown eyes were looking directly at him.

"HEY, YOU MUST BE NEW HERE, RIGHT?!"

Kirino was in a state of shock the moment he saw him, along with another boy behind him. He had light blue hair which covered his right eye and also, he was dark skinned and really short. He had his hands hidden behind his back. Oh, what was that short boy keeping?~

"Y-Yeah…I'm new…" Kirino murmured to him, _WHO IS THIS GUY!?_ "…Um…who are you?"

The brown-haired boy startled a bit, thought for a while and gave him a gleaming smile.

"My name is Shindou Takuto, and here behind me, is my best friend, Kurama Norihito!~"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere a building away from where Kirino, Shindou and Kurama stay…you can hear very, VERY loud music coming from another dorm. It was so loud that the prefect of the first years suddenly busted into the room, his hair messed up from the frustration he had and his eyes glowing red in anger.

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE, KAGEYAMA HIKARU, KARIYA MASAKI! WHAT KIND OF MUSIC ARE YOU FREAKING BLARNG?!" the prefect shouted loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear them.

"Whaaaat?!" Kageyama Hikaru asked him. Hikaru was a young boy with violet hair that kinda looked puffy and brown eyes.

"Yeaaahhhh!~" Tsurugi Kyousuke shouted out to him. He had dark blue hair and I can't really describe his hair and also, he has pale skin and golden-yellow eyes.

The prefect rolled his eyes and pointed at the boy last mentioned, Kariya Masaki. He had teal hair with golden yellow eyes and a fair skin tone. Oddly, he had glasses perched on him.

"YOU…KARIYA, TURN OFF THAT BOOM BOX...NOW." the prefect yelled at him.

Kariya smirked and gently, turned up the music even more, "What muuuusic?~" he asked teasingly.

The prefect twitched his eye, "THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA GET YOU! ! !" and he readied himself to lunge onto the teal-haired boy. But before he could do that, Kariya took out a SOCCER BALL behind from where he sat and waved it in front of the prefect. Instantly, the prefect stopped running and had his eyes glued on the ball.

"You want this ball?~" Kariya asked.

The prefect nodded, "Y…YES!"

Kariya grinned gleefully, "Then go and…FETCH!"

And he threw the soccer ball outside from the room and the boy ran out a millisecond after.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! MY BALL! ! !" the boy shouted.

And in the room, Kariya and Kyousuke snickered evilly while Hikaru just laughed at him. Yes, their prefect, his name I forgot to mention is Matsukaze Tenma, LOVES SOCCER too much that it is considered a weakness for him when he is on duty. Just show him a soccer ball to his face and, WEEEE~ YOU'RE FREE FROM DETENTION!

"Hehe, well that settles it~" Kyousuke said in a taunting voice, "Away from him, again~"

"Yup!" Hikaru agreed with him.

* * *

**I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS A WEIRD STORY, and yes, there is a plot for this...sheesh...**

**The genre, actually, is not just friendship and humor but will also contain hurt/comfort, drama and slight romance and angst...just saying~ and the main character is Kirino because...well, senpai reminds me of Kirino soooo...XD (don't call me Kariya or fear my wrath, I AM SERIOUS.)...so yeah...**

**I appreciate reviews!**

**Oh, and happy birthday senpai! From your friendly, annoying, Kariya-like, has a crush on Gouenji & Taiyou & Kota & Kano, has met you in school six months ago, clueless and weird kouhai and (best?) friend...hetainazumapony! XDD**


End file.
